<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bargain by redandwhiteroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004055">Bargain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses'>redandwhiteroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Soldier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Almost smut, BDSM, Breeding kink if you squint, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redandwhiteroses/pseuds/redandwhiteroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for @theliveshipparagon‘s Penny Dreadful Challenge! I chose The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde with Dark!Bucky for this.</p><p>Summary: Since you helped Dr. Banner through a difficult period in his life, Captain Rogers seems to think that you can help his friend, Sergeant Barnes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, past bruce banner/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beauty and the Soldier [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell several hours ago, but she's only now ready to crawl into bed. In her defense, the hospital had demanded a lot of her. Her father was still up, although her mother had retired a bit ago. He liked to have time to himself, and the easiest way for him to get it was to stay up far later than everyone else. She's just changed into her nightgown and was getting ready to pull back the covers to her inviting bed when a knock stopped her.</p><p>It wasn't a knock on her door. It was one on the front door. </p><p>Her brown crinkles as she frowns.</p><p>"Who in the world..." She trails off in order to listen. She can hear her father make his way to the door. Another knock, this one more urgent.</p><p>"I'm coming!" Her father hollers. His tone makes it evident how he feels about this disturbance. She grabs a robe from the corner of her dresser and wraps it around herself before heading out to the landing. Rustling is coming from her parent's room, and she has a feeling her mother is getting up as well.</p><p>"Isaiah, dear. What is it?" Her mother asks as she speaks her head around the corner.</p><p>"I don't know yet." Though his words are sharp, his tone indicates he’s not truly angry. He gets to the door and opens it. She can’t see who the visitor is, but they must be important because her father straightens up instantly.</p><p>“Of course! Do come in.” He opens the door wider and looks to her. “Go get your work clothes and your bag. It’s an emergency.” His tone is stern, so she goes back into her room and begins getting dressed once more. Voices float upward to her room, but she can’t understand what he’s saying. She tries to move as quickly as possible. She suspects it’s a major emergency. As soon as she’s dressed, she goes downstairs. The voices seem to be coming from her father’s study, she knocks. Her father opens the door wordlessly.</p><p>“Captain Rogers, meet my daughter.” Her father’s introduction is brief. Captain Rogers moves away from the fireplace and towards her. Her mouth goes dry. He’s handsome, a well-built man with golden hair and blue eyes. He holds his hand out, and she shakes it.</p><p>“How do you do.” She finds her voice. The Captain smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“I wish I could say I’m doing well.” Her father looks to her.</p><p>“You have your bag?”</p><p>“Of course.” Her father moves to her and hugs her. </p><p>“Good. Do be careful.” She looks between the two men.</p><p>“It’s incredibly urgent, so I’ll explain on the way.” Captain Rogers tells her as he heads towards the door. He does stop to shake her father’s hand.</p><p>“I’ll bring her back as soon as I can.” With that, he walks away, leaving her to trail behind. She follows him out the door to a carriage. He climbs in, settling on one side. She settles herself on the other. He raps on the door, and the driver moves.</p><p>“I am sorry for the late hour. I had hoped it could wait until morning.” He sighs, and she’s surprised. He seems so young to hold the title of Captain. “I have a friend who is in dire need of your help.” She raises her eyebrow.</p><p>“May I ask why me?”</p><p>“My friend’s ailment requires a specific skill set.” He clears his throat. “Dr. Banner recommended you.”</p><p>Her blood runs cold, but she doesn’t show it. Her mind slowly fills with fond memories. Unfortunately, her side throbs. The beginnings of phantom pains. “How is he?”</p><p>“He’s well.” The good Captains sighs and rubs the back of his neck. “He told me to send his regards, and he says that he wishes to see you again when he comes back.”</p><p>“I may like that.” She tries not to sigh. “Tell me what’s wrong with your friend.”</p><p>“Telling you who he is may help.” He seems to be looking for the right words. “My friend is Sergeant James Barnes.” She can’t help leaning forward.</p><p>“The...?” She swallows. “Everyone thinks he die.”</p><p>“No. The Russians captured him and did something to him. I don’t know what, but I want it gone. I want my friend back!” He swallows hard. “I apologize, that was uncalled for.”</p><p>“I have dealt with worse.” She motions for him to continue. “How similar is it to Dr. Banner’s condition?”</p><p>“Fairly close, but his anger is replaced with... I don’t know how to describe it.” Captain Rogers lowers his voice. “I shouldn’t tell a lady this, but they turned him into some sort of assassin. A killing machine. He killed 20 of my men, good men, in almost one go.”</p><p>She swallows hard.</p><p>“And you think I’m the woman for the job? The one who can undo it?”</p><p>“Dr. Banner told us the miracles you performed for him. If there’s any possible way to bring my friend back...”</p><p>“I’ll do my best. What condition is he currently in?”</p><p>“He’s lucid.” The carriage stops, and the two of you get out. The Captain is a gentleman and helps her get out. He leads her into the modest house and ushers her upstairs. He pauses at the door, a hand on the doorknob. “I do want you to be careful. Would you like...?”</p><p>“If it would make you feel better.”</p><p>“It would.” He opens the door. Sergeant Barnes is laying on the bed, a book in his hands. He looks up when the two of you enter.</p><p>‘Bucky. This is the nurse I brought.” The Captain’s voice is gentle, as if talking to a wild animal that he worries will attack him. Bucky arches an eyebrow. She introduces herself.</p><p>“Oh?” Bucky slowly sits up. She looks away briefly due to his state of undress. His shirt is off, revealing a broad chest with plenty of muscle. Plenty of scars as well. “You’re rather gorgeous. I’m surprised.” Her cheeks color at how forward he is.</p><p>“Bucky.” Captain Roger’s voice is stern. “Behave.”</p><p>“Sorry.” He doesn’t sound sorry in the slightest. She steps towards him.</p><p>“May I do a physical exam?” Bucky nods. She begins, carefully taking his chin in her hands. She uses her grip to turn his face gently. A bruise is forming on his left cheek. She huffs at that. She wants to trail her fingers along the darkening skin.</p><p>“Tell me what exactly is the matter.” She asks softly. “If you are able.” His eyes go steely.</p><p>“I-” He looks to Captain Rogers, who nods. “They tortured me and did something to me. I’m not sure what. They could control me with a single word or phrase. It made me lose all sense of self, and it... I did bad things. I hurt a lot of people.” She nods.</p><p>“Was it an angry state?” He shakes his head. </p><p>“Just unfeeling. As if there was nothing to do other than what they wanted me to do.” His eyes gloss over slightly. She frowns. </p><p>“I see.” She looks to the blond man. “It will take a while to figure out how to reverse what they did.” </p><p>“I thought so. I had a spare room set up for you. Would you like to stay here for the night?” She nods. Captain Rogers smiles softly. “I will have them send for your things in the morning. In the meantime, if you’re tired, feel free to go to bed. I want to speak with Bucky alone.” She slowly stands up, knowing a dismissal when she hears one.</p><p>“Good night, Captain Rogers. Sergeant Barnes.” </p><p>“Please. Call me Steve.” </p><p>“Steve then.” She steps out. A servant is waiting and directs her to her room.<br/>
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
As soon as she’s a safe distance away, Bucky looks at Steve.</p><p>“Be honest. What’s your plan?”</p><p>“She did help Dr. Banner quite a bit, and I do think she could help you.”</p><p>“You know that’s not what I’m asking.” </p><p>Steve rubs the back of his neck carefully. “I- When Bruce talked about her, I thought she might could help. He showed me a picture, and I knew. She’s your type.” He lowers his voice and swallows hard. “She could appease you and the Soldier.”</p><p>Bucky tilts his head. “Were she and Banner involved?”</p><p>“They were for a while.” Steve looks away. A slow grin spreads across Bucky’s face, the sort that promised all sorts of wicked things. It’s easy to tell what he’s thinking.</p><p>“Stevie. You’re too good to me.” </p><p>Steve gets up, moving stiffly. “I know she can fix you.”</p><p>“And what if I don’t want to get better?” Bucky’s voice comes out as a snarl. “I like doing what I do. I’m tired of pretending! I’m tired of acting like everything is alright! That things aren’t terrible!” The other man stops. A sad look crosses his face.</p><p>“You’re not an animal. And I have hope.” With that, Captain Rogers steps out.<br/>
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She awakes to a scream. Instantly, she slides out of bed, pulling a robe on quickly. She darts out into the hallway. She has an idea of where it might be coming from. As she runs, Captain Roger stumbles out of a room. He goes towards the source, which is where she was headed. They skid around the corner at the same time.</p><p>“Shit.” She wants to swear as well. Sergeant Barnes has a maid up against the wall, a hand around her throat. He is physically lifting her off the ground. The maid is hitting his arm in a pathetic attempt to get him to let go. His fingers curl, and his grip tightens.</p><p>“Bucky!” Steve snaps. The maid is dropped and crumples to the ground. Bucky turns. His expression is terrifying. His eyes reflect a murderous intent. He stalks towards the Captain, and there’s no doubt about what’s on his mind. She turns to Steve.</p><p>“Distract him. I have something that might work.” She turns to run to her room. As she does, she sees something that makes her blood run cold. Bucky, or whatever he is, turns to look at her. His expression darkens, shifting from murder to something worse. As she starts running, she hears one word. A word that’ll haunt her for a while.</p><p>“Mine.” It’s spoken in a growl. A possessive growl that would make her knees go weak in the right circumstances. Instead, it inspires a fresh wave of terror. It makes her run faster.</p><p>“Bucky.” Steve’s voice is a warning. She hears the sound of something breaking. She takes the corner as fast as she can. She darts into her room and grabs her medical bag. Something larger breaks. It sounds like it could be part of a wall. She books it as fast as she can back. The two men are fighting, an all out fight. Steve is pinned under Bucky, but he’s got his hands jammed into the other’s windpipe. Without thinking, she reaches into her bag and grabs the needle.</p><p>“Bucky!” She calls. He lets go of Steve instantly, stumbling to his feet. Bucky looks like he wants to eat her alive. She’s never seen a look on a man’s face. Despite herself, she can feel something in her stomach curling in a pleasant way.</p><p>“Mine.” He stalks towards her. Steve sits up. He tries to scramble to his feet. Slowly, she puts the bag down, placing the syringe so the Captain can see it. </p><p>“Bucky.” She says his name again. He’s upon her in two steps, grabbing her chin. He looks into her eyes for a moment before capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. It takes her by surprise, and her hands go to his chest. She doesn’t realize he’s not wearing a shirt until her hands touch pure muscle. He lets out a feral noise at the contact. His arms wrap around her, pulling her as close as possible. One hand goes from the base of her neck, down along her side, and to her rear. He obsessively squeezes and touches as he moves downward. She flinches, although it’s not the roughness of his touch that invokes the reaction.</p><p>She can’t see what Steve is doing, but she knows he did the right thing. She feels Bucky stiffen, and he pulls away. He whirls around.. Bucky takes several steps towards Steve. Steve squares up, ready to take on his friend. His eyes reflect his inner sorrow.</p><p>She says the Sergeant's name again. To her surprise, he doesn't look at her. One of his hands darts out, and he has a tight grip on her throat. It's not enough to truly choke her but enough to get the message across. A clear warning. </p><p>"He's not worth it!" She tries again, fingers going to his hand. The grip tightens. "Bucky, don't do this. You don't want to hurt me, and you don't want to hurt him!" She's surprised when he turns ever so slightly to look at her.</p><p>"Who the hell is Bucky?" It's not said in a confused way but a taunting one. As if he knows that he's not acting like himself. </p><p>“What should I call you, then?” He gives her a feral smile, more teeth than anything else. She can see Steve behind him, already launching himself at the other. She must have given him away because Bucky drops her unceremoniously before rolling to the side to avoid the attack. He’s on his feet again with lightning swiftness. A piece of wood from the wall lies discarded on the ground, and he grabs it. His friend looks at the piece of wood and then at Bucky. The Sergeant takes a step forward and another. He’s saying something, but she can’t make out the words. Steve’s face turns an interesting shade of white. Another step.</p><p>And then he stops.</p><p>A confused expression flits across his face. The Captain holds his arms out in front of him as Bucky’s eyes roll back into his head, and he falls forward into his friend’s arms.</p><p>“Thank you.” She breathes. Steve lowers his friend gently to the ground, regarding her with an unreadable expression.</p><p>“What was in it?"</p><p>“Opium. A strong concentration.” She wants to run her fingers over her lips. She can feel his lips against hers still. She hates how she craves more. "It was a wild guess, but I thought it might work."</p><p>"Was it the concentration you gave Dr. Banner?" She shouldn't be surprised at the Captain's bluntness. She pauses before nodding.</p><p>"Yes. It's the dose I would use to make him docile."</p><p>He stares at her for a long moment. "How do you know you didn't kill him?"</p><p>"I don't." She looks at the ground, ashamed.</p><p>“Hey. None of that.” The blond man is before her in an instant, one finger coming under her chin. He lifts her head up. “Don’t cry. You did the best you could with what you had.” His voice softens some. She finds that it’s not only soothing, but it invokes something deep within her. It comes from the same place that caused her knees to go weak at the Sergeant’s possessive words. “We’re alive because of you.”</p><p>It feels like an intimate, tender moment, and she wonders what his lips would feel like against hers. A noise makes them pull apart from each other. The servant from earlier has gotten up and finally made it to them.</p><p>“I quit.” The woman wheezes, trying to hide the bruises in the shape of fingerprints.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She checks the other woman to make sure that the damage is minimal. It is, and the servant leaves. The Captain does talk to her before she does, and the woman seems happier afterwards. The Captain helps Bucky’s unofficial nurse to his bed. They intended to carry him, but it ends up more along the lines of dragging the unconscious man.</p><p>The day is a long one. Both she and the Captain wait patiently beside the Sergeant’s bed. His vitals indicated he was still alive. Her stomach starts rumbling, and she realizes it must be late. Steve looks at her, a wry smile playing on his lips.</p><p>“Hungry?” She nods. “I’ll tell someone to make us some food.” Steve steps out, and she can hear his footsteps going down the hallway. They’ve just disappeared when Bucky makes a noise like a wounded animal. She’s at his side instantly. He’s thrashing, and she tries to hold him down as best she can. She ends up having to put a lot of her weight on him, and that seems to calm him down. Slowly, she pulls back and goes back to her chair, placing her head in her hands.</p><p>“Hey.” The voice makes her look up. Bucky’s eyes are open, and he’s looking at her. She sees concern and worry flash over his handsome face. She realizes too late that he’s seen the bruises forming around her windpipe. They weren’t as severe as they could have been, but they were still unsightly.</p><p>“I’m fine. It’s more surface damage than anything else.” She tells him, trying to ease some of his worries. He doesn’t seem to buy it.</p><p>“Where’s Steve?”</p><p>“He went to find someone to make us food. I can go ge-”</p><p>“Sit down.” The Sergeant’s tone is commanding but not harsh. She does as she’s told. “I- I actually wanted to talk to you. Alone.”</p><p>She frowns. “Alright then.”</p><p>“I...” He pushes himself to sit and sighs loudly. “This is messed up, but I have to ask. I noticed early, when I wasn’t <i>myself</i> that... That you have a scar. Along your side.” She flinches. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t ask, but I- Is there anyone who I need to deal with? For you?” She wants to laugh at his obvious concern. Instead, she smiles softly at him.</p><p>“You don’t. It was an accident, and I’ve talked at length with the person involved.” She realizes that’s not going to be enough information to satiate the other’s curiosity, so she sighs. “Several years ago, I was involved with a man. He was a good man, was going to be a promising physician. The best of the best. We were actually to be married.” She pauses and looks at her hands. “He taught me everything I know about the human body, despite my gender. He knew that I could be as good as him if given the chances he had.” She swallows hard. “The problem was he had a lot of issues controlling his temper. One day, without my knowledge, he attempted to remove the part of him that caused him such agony.”</p><p>“He was fine, at first. He told me what happened, and we thought it had worked. We were both elated. But things were not as they seemed. Instead, the formula he created made him... worse. A monster, almost. He felt better most of the time, but when he even began to lose his temper...” Her nostrils flared. “He didn’t want me near him, but I was the only one who would come close. Everyone else was too afraid. I helped him. There is no cure for what he did to himself, but we found a way to manage it.”</p><p>“Unfortunately, it came at a high cost. On one of the worst nights, he attacked me. Hurt me.” Her voice becomes soft, as if she’s afraid to say the words aloud. “He nearly killed me. I’m lucky that an estranged friend stopped by when he did. I should have died.”</p><p>“That scar is from one attack?” Bucky’s voice is soft as well. She nods. She swallows hard, trying to fight back the tears.</p><p>“We were in one of the stations. He had gotten mad and ran, so I chased him in order to try and prevent damage. He ripped a steel beam from one of the stations, and he-” She stops herself. “It doesn’t matter. All that matter was it was me and not someone else. Had he done it to another person, he would have been more reviled than the Ripper. As it was, I understood his condition, so we were able to keep it quiet.”</p><p>Silence fills the room for several seconds. She tries to fight back more tears and trembling.</p><p>“I know that serum.” Bucky’s voice startles her. She looks at him, head tilted ever-so-slightly. “The Russians used something on me that sounds similar. They must not have had everything correct, though.”</p><p>“Some of his notes were stolen at one point, so he burned the remaining.” Hurt and anger fill her chest, and she finds a renewed hatred for the man. She thought that she had forgiven him, but if another person had been hurt because of his stupid mistakes.</p><p>“Was the man Dr. Banner?” Her expression must have told the Sergeant because he gives her a crooked smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. “Steve told me he recommended you. That, and I had heard he was to be married, but something awful happened. I knew he couldn’t forgive himself for it.”</p><p>“It was Dr. Banner.” Her voice is soft.</p><p>“No offense, but you don’t look like you could be a Mrs. Banner.” That makes her laugh. The suddenness of it surprised her. He smiles in response. </p><p>“Do I have a particular last name that I look like I could be?” She teases. It’s a risky move, but she has a feeling he’ll take the bait. His smile turns more mischievous.</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>“Care to tell me?”</p><p>“No.” Bucky gives her a grin that, if she were a man, she would call shit-eating. She makes a noise of mock indignation in response. That makes him chuckle. </p><p>“I’m glad to see the two of you are getting along.” Steve’s voice makes her turn her head towards the doorway. He’s leaning in it, a forearm braced against the frame around his head. His tone is almost as mirthful as theirs had been.</p><p>“Sergeant Barnes here was just about to inform me of something important.” She tells Steve, trying to keep her voice prim and proper. Bucky laughs, and the sound reaches deep inside her once again.</p><p>“Was I now?” He lilts.</p><p>“You were.” She informs him. The Captain steps into the room, a smile playing about his face.</p><p>“I have a guess as to what he might say.” Surprisingly, he moves towards her as opposed to his friend.</p><p>“Don’t be a snitch, Steve.” Bucky says as Steve walks closer. Steve kneels down on her level.</p><p>“How much do you want to make him squirm?” He asks her, just loud enough that only she can hear him. She looks at Bucky before smiling coyly and leaning towards Steve.</p><p>“I think it’d be funny.” She responds, keeping her voice low. She can hear the bed shift but doesn’t look Bucky’s way. She feels that if she laughs, the ruse will be up.</p><p>“Act like I said my name.” The request stuns her for a second. It takes her a moment to understand what he’s getting at, but when she does, a large grin makes its way onto her face.</p><p>“Why, thank you.” She tries to keep the grin from becoming too devious. “I’m flattered.” The Captain stands up. To his credit, he manages to make his cheek turn slightly red. Bucky looks between the two of them.</p><p>“Steve, I swear. If you said what I think you did.” The entire room knows it’s an empty threat. Steve looks affronted. </p><p>“I don’t know what you think I said.” He sounds truly wounded. Bucky’s eyes narrow.</p><p>“You’re a punk, you know that Captain?” The use of street language combined with Steve’s title finally makes her lose it. She lets out a snort of laughter. Both men turn to her. Steve looks as if he's not sure if he should laugh or ignore the sound. Bucky looks amused. Their expressions make her laugh again. Bucky can't help a chuckle of his own, which causes Steve to laugh. </p><p>It takes a good bit for their laughter to subside. Eventually, the room reaches a peaceful quiet. </p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Steve asks Bucky, his voice soft. </p><p>"Better than I normally would." His response seems cryptic. Steve turns to her.</p><p>"Do you mind if Bucky and I have a moment?"</p><p>"Of course." She stands up, smoothing her skirts out as she does so. "I'll go see how super is coming." She steps out and heads towards the kitchen. Steve rounds on his friend as soon as she's gone. </p><p>"You want to tell me what that was?" His voice holds an edge. Bucky gives him an indifferent look.</p><p>"Which part?"</p><p>"First, you went all possessive on her during your episode. Second of all, bringing up Banner?"</p><p>"Did you know she has a scar from him?" Bucky's voice grows colder as he speaks. Steve shakes his head slowly. "I felt it. It goes all the way from her neck to her waist. Thick, too. She says it came from a steel beam."</p><p>"Jesus." Steve breathes out despite himself. He runs a hand over his face. </p><p>"I know." The Sergeant's voice is grim, his jaw set. </p><p>"But why talk about him in the first place?"</p><p>"I ha- no. We. We had to know what happened." His eyes go unfocused. "That's the first time I've ever felt something different from him. He doesn't do that, Stevie. It's all focus. This was new. Good new." He stops. He gives Steve a wary, yet hopeful, look. It's the look of a man who finally found a way out when he thought one might never exist. "Do you think it's possible?"</p><p>Steve nods, placing a hand on his friend's arm. "Of course." He says it with the righteous conviction that Bucky's heard all of his life. Silence hangs in the air. "I should go check on dinner as well. I'll come back with food."</p><p>Bucky waits for Steve to leave. The shift in demeanor is instant as soon as the door closes, but he doesn't move. After a few seconds, he chuckles to himself, a deep and dark sound. He can practically feel the Soldier purr as he began plotting his next move.<br/>
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Dinner is finally ready, and she’s headed upstairs to let Steve and Bucky know when she nearly runs into the former on the stairs. He smiles at her, and her heart does a backflip.</p><p>“Captain Rogers.” She sticks with the formality because there’s people moving around the house. That, and she doesn’t want anyone to make assumptions about the moment from earlier. People had a way of making assumptions. </p><p>“You know you can call me Steve with other people around.” He teases. He seems to be in a better mood than when she left. “I wanted to thank you. I think something got through to Bucky.”</p><p>“I did?” She raises an eyebrow. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>“He said that things were different this time around, as if you somehow got through to him.” He looks around before pulling her into another hug. It’s brief, but it conveys a lot of emotion. When he lets go, he’s got a smile on his face. “I have faith in you.”</p><p>His bright smile inspires confidence within her. Despite her best efforts, a mirroring smile makes its way onto her face. Her heart starts beating at an odd rhythm. A servant shuffles by with food on a tray, pausing for a second.</p><p>“Captain Rogers, will you be dining in the Sergeant’s room?”</p><p>“Yes. Bring the food up to his room.” The servant nods before heading upstairs. Steve turns to her. “Do you want to join us again?”</p><p>“If it’s not a problem, I’d like to retire to my room.” He nods.</p><p>“Of course. If you aren’t up by the time Bucky is, I’ll send someone to get you.”</p><p>“I appreciate it. Good night, Captain Rogers.” She heads to her room and settles herself. Her food is soon delivered. She doesn’t realize how hungry she is until she smells it. Her stomach rumbles. She’s glad no one is with her to see her eat; she must look like a wild animal with how she delves into her meal. It doesn’t take long for the food to make her feel sleepy, but she doesn’t go to sleep quite yet. She needs to journal, write down everything that happened that day in order to get a better idea of how to proceed. She couldn’t rely on the morphine trick every time something happened.</p><p>It’s harder than she anticipated to keep her eyes open, and she ends up deciding to call it a night early. The day was exhausting, both physically and emotionally, so it was understandable. She readies herself for bed. When she finally curls up under the covers, she’s asleep before she even knows it.</p><p>She wakes with a start. Her chest hurts, as if someone had put a boulder on her. She can’t breathe. Her eyes fly open. A single candle is lit, the one by her bed. It’s a tiny one, tinier than the one she had there originally.</p><p>“Eyes on me.” Her heart rate soars through the roof at the voice. Sergeant Barnes. She has a feeling that he doesn’t want her to speak, so she doesn’t. She slowly turns her head. He’s the cause of her chest pain. He’s got a knee on either side of her chest, thighs bracketing her. One of his hands goes to her throat while the other is on the sheet beside her.</p><p>“You scream, you know what happens.” His voice is a growl, and he tightens his grip on her throat to emphasize his point. She nods. She wants to whimper, to cry, but she won’t give him the satisfaction. He grins at her, and even in the dim, she can tell it’s devious and full of dark promises.</p><p>“Good girl.” She tries to ignore the way the words affect her. He seems to have a way of saying things that would make her knees give in any other circumstance.</p><p>“What do you want?” She tries to sound imperious, even though she has to keep her voice low. His grin turns even more feral.</p><p>“We need to have a chat. One that Stevie can’t know about.” The hand on her throat skims down to the side of her neck. She tries to ignore the way her pulse skyrockets. He growls when his thumb brushes against where her scar begins. “Fucking animal. That doctor is a dumb fucking brute.”</p><p>She stays silent, watching his every movement. “Steve thinks you can make me better. He might be right, but the problem is I don’t want to get better.” He pauses, intent on pulling down the neckline of her gown in order to look at more of the scar. “I’ve never felt more alive than I have now. I didn’t think I could, when the Russians had me, but now that they don’t? Now that I can do what I want?” He huffs a laugh. “Do you know what it’s like, being controlled since you were young? All my life, I’ve had to follow orders in some form or another. But now I don’t. I can do whatever I want, and they’ll just excuse me because of what I’ve been through.” </p><p>He seems almost crazed. “Thing is, Steve will try to stop me. And I can’t have that. So you and I, we’re going to make a deal.”</p><p>She wants to speak, but she can’t. He leans down, bringing his lips to her neck. She nearly recoils when he runs his tongue along the column of her neck. She must have moved some because he grabs her hair in order to hold her head still. He growls into the soft flesh, and it shouldn’t do things to her, but God, she wants to rub her thighs together.</p><p>“I felt that.” He lifts his head up enough for her to hear him speak. “You liked that. Your pulse jumped. Is that why you helped that dumb fucking animal, huh? Why you’re helping me?” She squeezes her eyes shut. “We’ll have plenty of time to explore that later.”</p><p>“You wanted to make a deal.” Her voice trembles some. That seems to bring him back some. </p><p>“Yeah. Steve won’t get off my back until he thinks I’m better. But he doesn’t know I’m the one in control, not the Soldier.” The hand that rested on the sheets moves toward her side, fingertips trailing as he slowly brings it up along the swell of her breast. “You’re going to help me.”</p><p>“Am I.” She wills her heart rate to slow. “What do I get out of it?”</p><p>“Me, of course.” The hand on her breast follows the curve, tracing from the side to the underside. </p><p>“You?” She chokes out. He grins again, and it shouldn’t be doing these things to her. It shouldn’t make her want to shift or arch into his touch, and she shouldn’t be thinking about what his grin might look like covered in her slick.</p><p>“You’re an unmarried woman who has a failed marriage proposal. A lot of men won’t go for that. So imagine if you land a Sergeant, an army man who can take good care of you.” His hand comes back up, and he squeezes her breast. She bucks, biting down on her tongue to prevent a sound. “You think that’s good, wait until I can really get my hands on you.”</p><p>“What makes you think I want you?” She can feel her control of the situation slipping. It doesn’t help that she wants to bare her neck, her body, her soul to him in this moment.</p><p>“I saw how you looked at me. That wasn’t just a woman being startled by impropriety.” His hand is still on her chest, and his fingertips start tracing circles. Wide ones that slowly narrow. “I’m a good actor, but I won’t be cleared until you say so. So you’ll help me ‘improve,’ and we’ll fall slowly in love, and by the time I’m ‘better’, we can have everything arranged. I’ll give you a house and a family, everything you could ever want.” His free hand moves from beside her throat down past her chest and her stomach to rest right above her womb. “God, can you imagine our children? They’d be unstoppable. With your determination and my skills, they could do anything they wanted. I bet they could create an empire for us.” She can feel how much the idea affects him from the growing bulge on his trousers. </p><p>“I know that’s what you want. Don’t lie to me.” His head drops once more, this time so he can breathe his words into her ear. “I haven’t seen a lot of people like you, but I know your type. You play with fire because you want to control it. You’ll risk burning just so you can say you’re the only one who survived.” His hips start rolling against her, and she finds she wants to do the same. She squirms in an effort to distract her thoughts, but it makes him groan.</p><p>“Best part is that I know what I’m doing. So many men only think of themselves, but I won’t. Not with you. The doctors say the female orgasm isn’t a thing, but oh, I know it is.” His lips close around her ear, teeth teasing the soft skin, and oh god, she shouldn’t make such a sinful noise at the contact. He shushes her. He’s evidently pleased from the expression on his face. “Imagine what I could do if it’s not just me. If I let myself lose control with you.” He’s scanning her face, and he must seem something he likes because he lets out a dark chuckle that goes straight to her core. “Earlier today, when I let myself go, I wanted nothing more than to fuck you over every piece of furniture in this house and against every wall.” He puts a hand over her mouth quickly, which was a good thing because she lets out a sound that could only be described as a moan.</p><p>A thought must have just occurred to him, one that makes him laugh again. “And if that isn’t enough to convince you to help me, you won’t just have me. You’ll have Steve too. Oh, don’t give me that look. What woman doesn’t want both a Captain and a Sergeant willing to do anything for her? Especially since we’ll both give you what you need. You want to be able to hand control to someone else for once, and you also want to control another. I bet you could get Steve on his knees, make him beg. He’d do anything for the person that makes me better. Wouldn’t you like that, having such a powerful man begging to please you? One willing to let him do what you want to him and another doing what he pleases to you?”</p><p>‘Fuck, Buck-” His mouth covers hers, lips claiming hers in a brutal kiss. She can’t help responding, fingers digging into his hair. When he pulls back, his lips are red and bruised, just like hers feel.</p><p>“So, are you going to help me?” She nods frantically. “Words, sweetheart. I need words.”</p><p>“Yes. I’ll help you.”</p><p>“Good girl.” He growls. She nearly yelps when she feels one of his hands come up under her shift, skating up her thighs and her stomach. “Now, how do you want to seal the deal?”<br/>
---------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>She almost feels bad. She consoles herself with the fact that, over the next several months, Bucky does get better. Well, to all outside parties, it looks like he is getting better. The bruises on her thighs and breasts and ass tell how she’s getting the Soldier under control. Despite his earlier words, he’s careful to not leave her with child. Not yet, at least. </p><p>The wedding happens a year and a half after that fateful night. It’s a beautiful ceremony. The only thing that upsets her is that Bruce never made it. She suspects that he wanted to do so, but he had two convincing reasons as to why he shouldn’t. Once the festivities end and she is officially Bucky’s, he sweeps her off of her feet and into their new home. She can tell from the way he’s carrying himself that he’s been fighting control all night long, and his whispered words tell her as much. </p><p>“I’ve got a surprise for you.” He nips her neck, right above the scar. He realizes that he can leave a mark now, so he takes the time to suck the skin in-between his teeth. </p><p>“I have a feeling I know what the surprise is.” She teases when they reach the door to their bedroom. He grins at her, and it’s the same feral grin he gave her that first night.</p><p>“Oh, trust me. You don’t.” He kicks the door open. She wants to ask him what exactly it is, but then she sees Steve in their room. He looks between her and Bucky.</p><p>“Bucky...?” She asks hesitantly as he sets her down. Her eyes don’t leave Steve. He takes several steps towards her with Bucky watching over her shoulder. Steve’s knees hit the floor with a thump, and she has to lean back on her new husband as Captain Rogers takes one of her legs. He removes her shoe and then rests it so her calf is on his shoulder. Bucky grins, nipping and sucking more marks into her skin.</p><p>“I always deliver on my end of a bargain.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, this is a one shot, but I might add little snippets that tie in. Please let me know what you think! I wanted to try something new with the perspective, so that's why it's got a lot of pronouns</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>